Obey!
by Alamacado
Summary: You have an exciting night planed with your boyfriend (one shot)


One shot.

Your boyfriend Dan Howell has been very quiet recently. He hasn't been posting videos on his YouTube channel and he just haven't been himself lately. One day when he was sleeping in, you decide to surprise him. Though it was 2 in the afternoon, Dan was fast asleep. You quietly walked into the room. Or tried to be quiet. You're so clumsy that it was hard not to trip over your feet normally let alone silently. But you managed to do it. You climbed in behind Dan and kissed his cheek. He groaned and you took action. You crawled on top of him and faced him. You kissed his lips waiting for access to his mouth. Finally, he granted it. You slipped your tongue in and kissed him passionately. He smiled but he refused to open his eyes. You groaned and got up to take your shirt and pants off leaving dans favorite black silk lingerie. You locked the door and came back to Dan with a fiery passion. You took off the covers and tugged at dans boxers. You could see his bulge increasing in size rapidly. You smiled and proceeded to take off his boxers. Finally, Dan was excited enough to open his eyes. To his delight he saw (y/n) in his favorite black lingerie. He shifted positions so it would be easier for you to take his boxers off. When they were finally off, you grabbed a hold of his dick and started to rub it slowly. Dan groaned in excitement. As you sped up, you planted kisses on his tip which only excited him more. When you were about to give him a blowjob, you felt a tug on your hair. Dan was awake and was ready to take control. You loved it when Dan took control. Dan smiled and kissed you passionately on your neck leaving hickies. Dan spoke to you in a low whisper through kisses "oh princess, did daddy ask you to pleasure him?" You smile " no daddy. I'm sorry I just want to please you." Dan smirked and spun you over so you were facing down on his lap he slapped your ass sending a mix of pain and pleasure through your body. You winced every time he slapped you. When he was done you could feel your ass getting red and puffy. Dan smiled and went to his dresser to pull out a blindfold and handcuffs. "D-daddy?" Dan slapped you across the face. " princess only speak when I speak to you." You nod. Dan continues to place the blindfold over your eyes and handcuffs you to the bed frame. You were nervous. Whenever you got blindfolded, it meant that he was going to make love with you rough. Dan kissed your stomach and went down to your soaking panties. He took them off slowly and licked you slit. He circled your clit with his tongue. "Mhhmm Daddy" "hold it princess" he licked forcefully and started fingering you. Slowly at first but he picked up pace fast. "D-daddy I'm g-gonna cum!" "HOLD IT"Dan yelled and slapped your inner thigh. Dan fingered you faster and was ready to lick you up. "5...4...3..." You knew Dan wanted you to hold it but it was gonna be hard. "2..." you couldn't hold it any longer. Dan was not pleased. He lapped up your juices and then got up with a frown. "Bad girl. No fucking respect of orders." Dan pulled your hair and you winced. "Daddy I'm so sorry." You knew what was coming. You got up and took off your bra so you were fully naked. You went down on all fours and waited. Dan got up and took out a whip and a gag. "Before I gag you, I want you to wank me so I cum on the gag (y/n)." This was new. Dan knew that you didn't like not being able to swallow his cum but you did as you were told. You grasped his dick and started slowly. He grabbed your hair and yanked it. You winced but kept going. He pulled your tits. "F-fuck. Princess. Faster. Daddy wants to punish you." Hesitantly, you went faster. When Dan was about to climax, he grabbed the gag and gave it to you. You were ready for him to cum. When he released, instead of sucking off the cum, you wiped it off with the gag. After taking off as much as you could, Dan grabbed the gag and put it in your mouth. The cum landed on your tongue but you couldn't swallow. Your eyes started to water and Dan smiled. You got back into the position for getting punished. Dan took the whip and smacked your already puffy ass. The whip always hurt more than Dans palm. Partially because you weren't getting any contact with Dan so there was not as much pleasure. Your eyes started to water more as Dan kept whipping you. The faster he did it, the more it stung. You could feel the cum landing on your tongue. Dan stopped suddenly and pulled your hair he took off the gag. "Suck my juices off the gag princess" you did as you were told. Sucking the gag and lapping all the juice up. Dan looked at you. "(Y/n) give me a lap dance. I'll surprise you after." Again, you did as you were told not wanting to get punished again. You got up but before doing anything you pointed to your mouth asking permission to speak "yes you can speak princess" "clothes or no" batting your eyelashes. Dan smirked "making me choose? Come on sexy. You're already naked. Come here." He patted his lap. You smiled you turned around and went up and down. You could feel dans member grazing your ass. You assumed Dan was stroking it but you proceeded anyway. You leaned back and sat on his lap feeling his dick right against you ass. Dan gave your ass a soft slap. You got up fast and went behind Dan. You squeezed your tits right against his head. He groaned and reached for you. You smiled and sat on his lap while he grinded against you. Dan smirked and lifted you up. You spun around and wrapped your legs around him. He kissed your forehead and layed you down on the bed. He told you to lay down and wait. Dan got up and got lube. For once it seemed, Dan wasn't going to be rough. You waited for him to enter you but then he spun you around. You never had sex this way and you were nervous. Dan whispered to you "if I am really hurting you please. Tell me. Stop this fucking role play shit and tell me. You know I care about you." He spoke in his normal consential voice. You nodded and he placed lube on your entrance and went into you. You weren't ready for it and you yipped with the sharp pain. Dan stopped and went slower. He gave his hand to you so you could squeeze it if it hurt. Dan went deeper and you squeezed his hand but let go soon after. You let him go in as far as he could and slowly, he started thrusting. It was painful but you felt pleasure from it. After slow thrusting you finally let out a loud groan that Dan took as an okay to go faster. As he sped up you couldn't suppress the moans anymore and you let them out. Dan was happy and he released into you. You moaned in pleasure. Dan took his dick out and covered it with covers. "Feel better Dan?" "Much Thankyou"


End file.
